graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Kevlar Vaughn
Kevlar Vaughn is a prominent mid-gen Classic militant, with strong roots in iEra and an even greater presence in Ol' West. A dreamer of sorts, he is an intelligent individual known to be a bit of a comedic prankster. Combat wise, he's a mixed individual; excelling in the gunfighting prominent on servers like iEra, iZone and Ol' West, but lacking severely in swordplay based Classic. Vaughn also has a strong Graal Development past, developing/staffing various Graal servers (primarily iZone, iEra; guest on Delteria) for the bulk of 5 years, under the alias of 99% or 99Percent. This has helped him develop strong pixel art abilities, which has helped him in creating various military bodies, most notably the New Frontier Republic uniform set and Talon Company Mk. II Combat Armor. 'Kevlar Vaughn: Classic' Kevlar Vaughn's story on Classic is arguably the least glamorous, albeit the foundation for the leader he is today. Appearing late-2013/early-2014, Kevlar immediatly sought out a guild going by the name of State. He had heard of the name from a friend John (later found out to be Senlok) on iEra, and figured he'd search it out to start his time in Classic. Enlisting into Trieze/Grizz's Infantry by Brigadier General Monkey Rhodes (now A. Rohan), Kevlar soon found himself discharged on direct orders of Lieutenant General Morzan. Many can state this as the foundation of a Morzan-Vaughn rivalry that carried over several years. Furious, Kevlar accosted Monkey for reasoning, and was responded to with "General's orders, sorry.". Not willing to give up, he reached out to the Infantry Captain, Grizz and re-enlisted, this time flying under the radar to avoid being removed. During the early trainings, Kevlar befriended two other enlistees, Helen and Coffee, who would become long-time friends with Vaughn. The top of their group, Kevlar, Coffee and Helen sped through ranks. When the first promotion day came around, Helen already a Specialist, found herself the newest Infantry Lieutenant, whereas Kevlar and Coffee recieved Master Sergeant and Sergeant Major promotions, respectively. During his time as a Master Sergeant in Grizz's Infantry, Vaughn managed to attract the attention of General Auel, Colonel Savus, and Lieutenant General Morzan. The first two would come to be early mentors of Kevlar, whereas the last turned out to be a personal enemy. General Auel, noticing a flicker of intelligence rare among fresh recruits, assigned Kevlar to train personally under Savus (who at that time rode in the pocket of Auel). Under Savus's "mentorship" Vaughn experienced rapid progression through the ranks, leaving his friends from the academy in the dust. Upon Savus's retirement during the Second War of Paranoia, Kevlar recieved the rank of Captain and was given command of the then prestigious State Cavalry Regiment until the collapse of State. After the collapse of State, Kevlar was then scouted and approached by Sherlock and Senlok to aide as an infantry Colonel in their new military the Kaiserlich. However, the Kaiserlich failed to make any progression, and Vaughn soon was approached by Sol Fessler, to take up the same rank of Colonel in Amestria. In Amestria, Kevlar opted out of military service, choosing rather to pursue a special development dubbed "Project Eden". Kevlar experienced several failures and few successes with the project, but managed to come up with the foundation of a civil aspect to be integrated into militaries which he would end up perfecting much later in the future. However, with his project in Amestria failing horribly, Kevlar was promoted to Brigadier General and helped Fessler oversee the military for a short time. During this phase Vaughn and Auel began talking, and he managed to convince Auel to start a new military which would allow him to reopen Project Eden. This lead to the creation of the Imperial Parliament, another Auel guild which gathered much support, but never took off and launched. Dismayed, Vaughn disappeared back to iEra, not to return for a month or two, until he heard of the formation of a new State. Returning to enlist in Auel's newest, and Xinke's first State, Vaughn recieved promotion to Colonel and was inducted into the Senior Staff niche of Statees. Here he gained future friends and allies in Kusan, Vulnus, Xinke, Aga, Rohan, and a few others. Xinke approached Kevlar privately, and gave him the special task of supervising other senior officers, and instructed Vaughn to only report to him. Kevlar did this, eventually recieving the priviledge of expanding his simple role into an internal affairs department dubbed the State Security Forces. As time dragged on Auel and Xinke both fell inactive, and Kevlar called a meeting of Senior Staff to try and figure out a plan to prolong the life of the State. During this meeting, Kusan Delawyn, the only remaining Auel in the senior staff, assumed control of the State, promoting Kevlar to Major General, effectively gaining support of Vaughn's State Security Forces. For a short while, the Delawyn Administration began major reforms within the State, alas Kusan got hit with family matters and disappeared, causing the State to collapse. Vaughn took this as a time to trailblaze, until a second Xinkian State came to fruit. Approached by Xinke to become a infantry Colonel, Vaughn took the reigns of the 1st Battalion, completely overhauling and restructuring the 1st and 2nd Infantry Companies with Captain Fessler. With his success in bringing the 1st Battalion to operational standard, Kevlar was replaced by Fessler as 1st Battalion Colonel, and given the task of raising a 2nd Battalion. Bringing in Auel Kusan and Auel Vulnus as the 3rd and 4th Infantry Company captains, Vaughn managed to raise yet another operational battalion, effectively being the force behind the State's field army. A strong friendship with Sol Fessler was forged, as Kevlar and Fessler broke their backs to keep the field army operational. It was also during this time that Morzan's military police, dubbed "mall cops, or morzan's gestapo", was brought into controversy with the jurisdiction policy. Xinke and Kevlar pushed to bring Morzan to military court for contempt, and the infamous Morzan v. State trial was born. With Kevlar as the prosecution lawyer, Morzan and Kevlar's rivalry came to it's climax, with the court martial turning into a personal clash between the two. Eventually, Morzan walked out of trial, leading to his dishonourable discharge from the State Military, and the banning of the name Kazakov (Morzan's family name) within the State ranks. This eventually lead to a State civil war, which broke apart the State. Fortunately, Xinke's state managed to keep it's head above water, as the Kazakov followers were very few. The State continued on, until the July 21st movement brought it to it's knees. Over the events within the last two State's, Kevlar and Xinke had founding a good friendship, and Vaughn managed to convince Xinke (the previous King of State) to name him the next King of State. While campaigning for support, Vulnus managed to talk Kevlar out of reviving the State, saying that "It's time for the State to go.". Shortly after, Macbeth created his controversial State claiming to have been Kinged by the long disappeared Auel. This State failed miserably, and was followed much further down the road by a State lead by the new Auels Rohan and Aga, which also failed miserably. This proved Vulnus's advice, saving Vaughn from the embarrassment of leading a failure State. However, the kingship bestowed on Kevlar by Auel Xinke put him within the select few to progress from Private to General/King in the State, and the only to do so without the name of Auel. With his State career at a close, Kevlar bounced around, creating the Circle of Ossus, a semi-successful military guild. Eventually Auel returned, and Kevlar pitched him a Roman idea, leading to the creation of The Republic. Alongside, Auel and Vulnus, Kevlar pushed the formation of the Senate. The Republic had a good stint, until eventually Auel disappeared, and Aga resigned. After the collapse of The Republic, Vaughn didn't fully commit to any other classic militaries, experimenting here and there, and working on various projects. This changed recently with The Kingdom. Pledging his services to Vulnus, Kevlar joined House Regium as the Knight-Commander and raised the most prestigous Knight Order in the Kingdom. Regium's Knights soon set an example to the rest of the Kingdom, being deployed brutally in the few skirmishes against House Crawford, and the battle against Sherlock's United Colonies. Vaughn's Knights of Regium also had several successful tower stints, and helped gather support for Vulnus's successful Kingship campaign. Eventually the Kingdom faltered, and House Regium fell soon after. Kevlar returned to lurking around once again. When the Xiao/Roanoke controversy sparked up, Xiao approached Kevlar. Roanoke's name now tainted by controversy, wished to pass on the role of Overseer of the Wikia. Having been strong friends with Kevlar, he offered it to him, and Vaughn accepted. With nothing to gain his interest, Kevlar used his free time to lurk the train station and oversee the wikia. Eventually some time passed, and the State was revived by Vulnus and Morzan. Approached by Vulnus, Kevlar enlisted as a Battalion Colonel alongside Grizz. Together they raised and managed the 1st Battalion, dealing with the pressure of selective banning by administration and a full-out war with Vaiken. When Vulnus was banned, Kevlar and Grizz worked together to cover it up for as long as possible, until eventually on Vulnus's orders, Kevlar assumed control of the State with the rank of Major General. With Grizz at his side, he kept the State afloat for about a week, until eventually it died out to all the chaos and disorganization. With the fall of the Re-Constructional era State, Kevlar went on to form Senate ex Auro (or the first era of Aurea) alongside other members of the Regium lineage. A short lived military, it helped Vaughn garner some experience as a classic military leader in his own right, which he soon employed brutally. Upon the fall of Senate ex Auro, Kevlar decided the keep the Aurean culture alive, and progress the nation forward into communism. Forming the Union of Communist Aurean States, with the help of Peter Regium Rhodes and later Regius and Zakiev/Chiang, Kevlar and Aurea quickly gained large amounts of support. Aurea grew at a rapid pace, eventually having 90% of the community within it's ranks. Due to Kevlar's no-bullshit leadership style however, dissenters began to pop up, and eventually Vaughn found himself putting down rebellions and enemies left, right and center. Forced into war time and time again by Bavaria, the Minutemen/Bacsey Coalition, and eventually Sarovia, Kevlar revealed his ruthlessness as a military leader and war general, devastatingly destroying each new enemy in turn. It was also during this time, Kevlar went against his long standing no-hacking stance, authorizing use of a glitch to utterly destroy Sherlock's Sarovia. During his reign as the spearhead of Aurean progression, Kevlar was named into the Line of Auel by Auel Xinke, with the support of Auel Vulnus, Auel Morzan and Auel Rohan. However, this was short lived as Kevlar soon rescinded the name to further Aurean-Bacsey relations, becoming the first of the line to give up the name. Nearing the fourth month of Aurean dominance, Vaughn retired his post and named Azrael Kusan Vaughn the next Emperor of the Aurean Empire after careful deliberation by the Imperial Court. Following this, Vaughn more or less left Classic, until disagreements with his heir eventually drew him back. Kevlar now quietly observes the state of the community he grew to love, and schemes. 'Kevlar Vaughn: Ol' West' (To be worked on.) 'Kevlar Vaughn: iEra' (To be worked on.) Family Names * Vaughn, first of the name. Royal family of Aurea, given only to two others. * Regium, fourth of the name. Given to the five spearheads of House Regium. * Auel, tenth of the name, rescinded by Kevlar. Given upon recommendation of Xinke and other members. Significant Titles * Founder and Emperor of Aurea * King of State * Overseer of the Wikia * Commander of Talon Company * Chancellor of the New Frontier Republic * General Developer, iZone * Guns Admin, iZone * Player Relations, iEra * Inducted Member of Han Dynasty Category:People